


Mistaken Situation

by cassandrasfisher



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia had been kidnapped, but was release by Clint. Clint was arrested and a trail takes place, what will the verdict be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Situation

**Author's Note:**

> These are prompt which are from towerparty. I picked them and I have give myself a day to write them. This is the first one I decided to write. It had been beta read.

"The jury finds the defendant not guilty on the charge of kidnapping,” the forewoman said as she looked at the judge. The young redheaded woman sitting at one of the tables let out a sigh of relief. The man who sat at the other table had let her go. She had tried to explain it to them that he was the one who let her go when he found her at his home. Of course, they didn’t really listen at all to what she was saying. She was the daughter of a wealthy man who got what he wanted. 

The moment she saw Clint, she knew he wasn’t the one who had kidnapped her. There was a connection between them. It was one she couldn’t explain. When she had the chance she was going to explore it more. They didn’t meet under good circumstances, but all they could do was go from there. Natalia looked over at Clint and saw the relief on his face. It made her happy to know Clint was innocent in a court of law. It was a few minutes before they were all dismissed. She knew her father would never approve of Clint, but Natalia didn’t care. Natalia could feel her father approaching her.

“We will find a way to make sure he pays. He got off easy today, but it’s not going to last for long,” her father said. Natalia looked up at her father, her lips thin. Her father saw this but dismissed it. 

“He’s not the one who kidnapped me, Dad. I have told you this countless times. What do I have to do to get it through your head that he’s not the man you want?” Natalia asked her father. Her father didn’t look happy at all. 

“I am going to get a restraining order against him so that if he does go near you he will end up in jail,” Natalia’s father told her. Natalia knew her father wasn’t going to give up until Clint paid for a crime he had not committed. Natalia ignored her dad. She walked up to Clint and tapped him on the shoulder. Clint turned around. Natalia grabbed Clint and kissed him. There was a crowd watching them. The judge also watched. For him, this was different. This had certainly never happened in one of his cases before. Mr. Romanov stood there with his mouth agape. Natalia pulled away from Clint and grabbed his hand. She led him out the courtroom doors. There were smiles on their faces.


End file.
